Second Chances
by St. Genevieve
Summary: For her entire life Pandora has been plauged by visions and dreams of a past life. She dreams of a young man, for whom she long for with every fiber of her being. When she meets Anakin Solo, and his sister Leah, her world is turned upsidedown. She falls hard for the young Jedi, and embarks on a life changing adventure with the dynamic twins.
1. Chapter 1

I am called Pandora. It is an old name, one from my people's legends. In my language it means 'all gifts'. My uncle says I am beautiful, but I do not believe him. The suitors asking after my hand all wish to be his heir. I am simply the way to the prize.

I have lived through 16 winters, since my birth on the first snowfall so many years ago. Since then I have seen many things, and lived through the best and worst of times.

Like many of the women in my family, I am gifted with the Sight. I can see things no one else can. I can see the spirits of the past, the ones who have died. The ones that talk to me most are the ghosts of the Jedi.

They call me by the name of Padme. I often ask the small, green one what is means, but the only answers are his riddles. A taller, robed man often tells me stories of his life before he died. He speaks of a boy called Skywalker. I often wonder is this Skywalker is still as young as he is in Obi Wan describes him to be.

It's amusing to hear the stories of these wise beings, though my favorites are the ones in which he must be rescued by 'Young Skywalker.' He also speaks of one called Luke. I often wonder how old Obi Wan is, and why he chooses to confide in me. He looks young, but one can never be sure with spirits.

Among other things I do, I serve in the temple of the Mother Goddess, gather food, and sometimes hunt. I am as agile as the jungle cat that has been my companion for many years, and as fast as the Humming Lerva which makes its home in the forest canopy.

I climb the tallest trees without fear, and can jump from tree to tree. The forest is my home; I am it's daughter. I love to climb, to leap from branch to branch. Sometimes I can imagine that I can fly through the trees.

Often though, I almost wish to fall. I wish for someone to catch me.

At night the dreams and visions come. _He_ haunts me. With his dark, curling hair, his dark, teasing eyes, and that sinful smirk, he seems so real. Sometimes I want him to be real.

When we talk, and kiss, in these dreams it feels real. When he holds me close I want it to be real. I want him to be real. I do not know him, not as I do in these dreams, but I want him. Badly. He is important, somehow. I do not know his name, I do not know where he comes from. What I do know is that whatever we had was forbidden, but we loved each other anyway.

In the most current dreams, though, he has been changing. I can feel the fear of my dream counterpart. Yet she loves him still. Even as he becomes fearsome and terrifying and angry, she loves him. Even at his worst, she accepts him with open arms.

She must have really loved him. I can sense it. I can feel it in the way she held his hand, in the way she touched him. I feel her overwhelming, all encompassing, passionate love for him. I pray that I can find a love like that.

I know that she, whoever she is, is one of my past lives. When she died her soul was reborn into me. I don't know who she was, what she went through, but I know I have to find whoever it was she loved so much.

He was her soul mate. He is my soul mate. I can feel it. I am meant to find him. and I know that I will. We are bound, he and I. Whoever he happens to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: For the Second Time

I wandered through the jungle; it gave off the feeling of unrest and, strangely enough, a kind of fear. The suspense was killing me.

Aramis, my sleek, black panther, padded beside me. Her presence was comforting and familiar. She always seemed to be near when I needed her. I scratched behind her ears, and she rewarded me with a soft purr.

"Let's see what the forest is afraid of," I whispered softly. I scaled a great tree, and she pounced onto another.

We flew from branch to branch, silent and deadly. My hunting knife was in its sheath at my hip. I hoped I would not have to use it on whatever intruders were disturbing my home.

I crouched in a branch; below me were two very noisy creatures. The first seemed to be female. Her hair was loose about her shoulders, long and thick and brown like tree bark. She carried a strange black thing. I felt that it was called a blaster. I had seen and used one before in that other life.

The boy was tall and thin, with dark curly hair that brushed his robed shoulders. His eyes were a shade or two darker than his hair. His face was thoughtful, brooding, and handsome. The girl said something, and he laughed with his mouth upturned. I liked him better when he smiled.

He was the boy from the visions.

"Anakin," the girl said, "We're lost."

"No, Leah, we are not lost," he answered. "Uncle Luke told me to trust my senses, and I feel that we are heading the right way. Maybe toward civilization."

Leah huffed and rolled her eyes. She did not seem to have the confidence Anakin had. Her glare didn't seem to bother him.

"Anie, can we please just go back to the ship? There's nothing but jungle on this god-forsaken planet," Leah whined.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" he asked.

"It's back on the ship," she answered.

I stifled a giggle.

Anakin stopped walking. "We're being watched. I don't know by what or by who, but I feel her curiosity."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Leah inquired.

"I'm not quite…" He was cut off as the branch I crouched on broke.

I fell. It was too quick for me to even scream as I came crashing toward the ground. I closed my eyes tight and offered up a quick prayer.

My rapid descent slowed to a leisurely pace, then stopped as I fell into his arms with a soft thud. He was very warm, and his arms very comfortable.

We both breathed a sigh of relief. I looked into his eyes. And saw.

He was the person I had been waiting for; he was the one. He was the other, missing half of my soul. He was mine just as surely as I was his. But he didn't know it yet.

Then I scrambled away. I fell into a low crouch and drew my knife. I bared my teeth. "What do you want?"

The boy gazed at me with wide eyes. "My name is Anakin. This is my sister, Leah. We mean you no harm."

I eased into a standing position. I pressed my hand to the tree. "You're scaring the forest."

Leah raised her eyebrows. "You can talk to trees?"

"Not talk. Feel," I corrected.

"Anyway, we were looking for civilization. Any chance you could help us?" Anakin asked.

I nodded as Aramis jumped down beside me. She stalked off into the forest. The newcomers stared after the jungle cat. I smirked at their expressions.

"Come," I said, turning and walking off. They followed.

I could feel Anakin's eyes on me. It was the beginning of something wonderful.


End file.
